


Muriels cozy night in

by AlzraXMuriel



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlzraXMuriel/pseuds/AlzraXMuriel
Summary: Muriel and Alzra have a cozy night in. (Contains graphic sex scene)





	Muriels cozy night in

**Author's Note:**

> My MC Alzra and Muriel have a sexy night in. (Graphic)

Alzra sat in the hut, warming herself by the fire. Muriel was somewhere outside, he had heard a loud noise and left to check, his protectiveness of her overtaking him. They had spent the whole day in the forest looking for ingredients and making sure everything was fine.

Alzra sighed and stood, her light brown fluffy hair bouncing against her lower back as she did. she wrapped herself with the furs she had been naked cuddling with and went to get a kettle for tea. as she was about to set it on the fire, Muriel opened the door, soaked from the rain that was pouring down outside. she stifled a worried squeak as he shrugged off most of his clothes. he hadn't worn the chains since they had defeated the Devil and Lucio and she had moved in. she quickly ran to him as Inanna bounded to the fireplace to dry her fur. 

Muriel looked down at her, a small smile playing at his lips as he gazed into her soft purple eyes, full of worry for him. he still couldn't believe she was his, that he was that lucky. He swooped down to plant a kiss on her lips and dropped more wood by the fire.

"Was there anything out there" Alzra asked, a touch of concern leaking out of her words. Muriel shook his head and turned to stare at her. 

Suddenly, without a word he scooped her and the furs up and walked her to the bed. she didn't let go, even when he lowered her to the bed, his massive body dripping water all over it. 

She smiled as the furs slipped off of her small but plump and curvacious body. his cheeks suddenly felt like they were on fire as he felt his body react to her nakedness. she tugged at him, leading him to come closer as she giggled. he groaned quietly as he stripped the remaining clothes he had on and threw them to the floor. 

Alzra led him under the covers. once he was laying beside her she climbed on top of him and lay her warm body against his cold one. she shivered and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his neck and his cheeks.  
"he's come a long way from being almost afraid of affection." She thought to herself as Muriel began kissing her back, his body finally warming up from the closeness of hers. she bit back a groan as he ran his hands over her ample breasts. he smiled as his lips brushed her skin and he felt her press against him ever so slightly. she ran her fingers through his drenched hair and pulled his face to look up at her. 

"that's a nice change." she almost laughed as the thought ran across her mind. she looked into his beautiful green eyes for a moment before she kissed his lips with passion, moving her body as close as she could and let out an involuntary sound as she did. she felt him tense and heard a low sexual growl from his throat rumble as he lifted her up. she readied herself as he pulled away from the kiss and looked at her face as he lowered her onto him. he was well proportioned and always worried about hurting her. she gasped and gripped his shoulder with one hand and pulled his hair slightly with the other as he so slowly pushed deeper and deeper into her. once he was all the way in she slowly began moving up and down, causing him to gasp as he gripped her hips. surges of pleasure ripped through him as she made the most wonderful noises. he ran his hands up and down her body, caressing her skin. 

He used one hand to gently tug and squeeze one nipple as he pulled the other to his mouth, using his teeth and tongue to flick and nip, sending shocks of need through her. she whispered his name and bit her lip as he slowly squeezed and flicked harder, switching places every so often. she used her muscles to tighten herself around him as she started to rock back and forth, hitting just the right spot to make her moan loudly as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. he gasped quickly over and over as waves of glorious pressure flowed through her as he responded and she sped up, gasping and moaning until he couldn't take anymore and he flipped her onto her back without breaking their contact.

she lay there, her hair splayed out all around her, her chest and nipples free for the taking, as her long legs wrapped around his waist as best as she could. she looked at him with heavy lidded eyes, sending a flare through his chest as he began to pump into her. she gripped the furs and closed her eyes with every push. he gripped her hips as he slowly pumped harder and faster into her and she couldn't stop the Cascade of pleasurable moans and gasps from escalading into screams. he felt the warm pressure building, getting ready to burst. She wrapped her legs tighter around him, pleading with him to not stop as she accidentally dug her nails into his back, sending a strange but enjoyable feeling through his body. he leaned in closer and moaned her name in her ear as she climaxed, and he followed closely behind, ramming himself as far as he could into her, making her whole body shake with pleasure as he filled her with his cum. 

He collapsed beside her as she curled up into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and failing to pull herself back onto him. he chuckled as she tried again and finally gave up, settling instead on wrapping one leg around his and allowing him to hold her in his massive arms. 

"I love you Muri" she whispered before she began to fall asleep in blissful peace.  
"I love you too Alz" he whispered back, hugging her closer, his heart full. Inanna curled up at the bottom of the bed, yawning and falling asleep. Muriel stayed up, holding her and thinking about how grateful he was to have someone who finally truly loved him. 

He gently moved her hair from her face and she rolled over to snuggle her face in his chest. After a while she was snoring softly, making Muriel laugh. He couldn't believe he deserved it after all he'd done in his life, but here he was. He gently kissed her head and snuggled in, glad that the rain had forced them to have a night in.


End file.
